


☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【王炸四子】Mortal Sin·01

by：银鱼罐头

-

因为时差问题，四人下飞机时当地已经是深夜了，蔡徐坤的面色在黑口罩的衬托下更显脆弱苍白，重感冒加晕机，蔡徐坤此刻整个人都是软的。

朱正廷和黄明昊一左一右揽着他腰身小心翼翼把人搂下了飞机，范丞丞有些烦躁地撩了把略显凌乱的刘海，摸出手机导航着预定酒店的位置。

黄明昊偏过头，凑到蔡徐坤有些汗湿的鬓边吻了吻他，继而收到范丞丞一个警告的眼神，黄明昊撇撇嘴，视而不见。

“坤坤哥，再忍一下，马上就到了。”

_

king size的超大床套房，范丞丞抬手刷过房卡让三人率先进屋了。

“没想到劫持一下哥哥还挺困难。”范丞丞嘴上这么说着，却笑的满面轻松随手将房卡丢到了鞋柜上边。黄明昊揉了揉肩把外套挂上落地式衣架，闻言也跟着弯起嘴角。

朱正廷将蔡徐坤扶到床沿坐下，伸手取下他面上被呼吸浸得温热的口罩丢到一边，掌着他膝盖在人面前蹲了下来，眼中盛满了关切抬头看他。

“坤坤，还难受吗？”

蔡徐坤一路低垂着脑袋刘海盖过眼角，对他们的语言和行为并没表现出一点反抗。现下听着朱正廷温柔的声音，蔡徐坤手指微动了动这才抬起头来。红红的眼尾仿佛刚刚搽过胭脂，平日里明亮清澈的眼睛蓄了薄薄一层泪水，连声音也带了点小小的气音。

“要做就做吧。”

偌大的房间里霎时陷入寂静，朱正廷搭在蔡徐坤腿上的手掌握紧成拳。

黄明昊率先沉不住气了，身上本就只余下一件衬衫的他像是发泄着什么般，冷着脸直接将衣扣扯开了大步走向床边。范丞丞这次没再阻止，啧了一声也朝蔡徐坤靠近过去。

朱正廷看着黄明昊走近，垂着眼起身进了卫生间。

蔡徐坤感受到黄明昊的毫不掩饰的怒气，有些瑟缩往床头那侧挪了挪。黄明昊并不为他的动作而停顿，单膝跪上蔡徐坤腿边的床沿，抬手压着他肩头将人狠狠摁倒在铺开的柔软被褥中。

蔡徐坤本就身体不适，仰倒时脑中立刻一片天旋地转，惹得他难受的呻吟出声。黄明昊趴上蔡徐坤身侧看着他微微发白的嘴唇，伏低身子就吻了下去，掐着他细瘦精致的下巴拿唇把人声音堵上了。

范丞丞这时也扔掉一直披在肩上的风衣走拢过来，双腿分开跨上了蔡徐坤腰身两侧，面无表情替他解着身前繁复的纽扣和皮带。

蔡徐坤在飞机上才喝过了药，嘴里还有些甘苦味道没消尽，黄明昊像是上瘾似的拿舌在他口腔中肆意扫荡着，越吻越动情，手指逐渐从人下巴探上了蔡徐坤不断起伏的胸口。他对这具漂亮身体生不起一丝抵抗力，从始至终都是如此。

范丞丞将蔡徐坤的衣服尽数拨开，冰凉手指贴上人绷紧了的小腹向下挪去，蔡徐坤被激得身体一颤，手肘后撑就想起身，却被黄明昊摁着胸口毫不留情压了回去，蔡徐坤从喉间憋出声闷哼。

“Justin，温柔点。”朱正廷此时已经从卫生间走出，手里拿着的是刚刚清洗完毕的一些小东西。

作为回应，黄明昊用手指摁上蔡徐坤暴露在空气中的一边乳头使力拧了拧，又是一声呜咽传来。

蔡徐坤小腿仍垂落在床沿，范丞丞后退着下了床站上地板，一手摁上蔡徐坤大腿根部将人两腿分开半跪在人双膝之间，手指勾着单薄的内裤边沿逐渐向下褪去。蔡徐坤无力地动了动腿，被黄明昊吻了没了力气。

黄明昊施虐般用力咬了口蔡徐坤形状姣好的下唇，隐隐约约尝出丝铁锈味道，终于是放过了 他已经红肿的唇。蔡徐坤仰头喘息，嘴角淫靡的液体和脖颈优美的曲线无一不在挑起两人欲火。

“呜…”

蔡徐坤背脊猛然一弓，范丞丞正拿指尖揉弄着他从内裤边缘露出的龟头，垂下头隔着柔软布料舔上蔡徐坤半硬的性器，拿舌尖仔细濡湿包裹着他茎身的每个地方。

然而这样的刺激还没完，朱正廷捏着一根暗粉色的手指粗固体润滑膏，就那么硬生生挤进蔡徐坤丝毫没有扩张过的后穴之中。

“唔…唔啊…”

“是葡萄味的，喜欢吗。”朱正廷的声音一如既往的温柔，蔡徐坤却硬生生冒出满背冷汗。

蔡徐坤咬紧了唇将后脑狠狠撞进被子里，面上一片痛苦。黄明昊起身就跨过他肩头跪立在人胸口，拉链已经解开，昂扬的欲望就那么放肆张扬地竖在他面前，蔡徐坤耻辱地噙着泪水闭上眼将头偏向一边，下一秒便被黄明昊扣着下巴用力掰了回来。

黄明昊挪动着膝盖调整姿势，俯身撑住床面用手扶住烫热性器抵上蔡徐坤柔软唇肉，声音低沉又喑哑。

“张嘴。”

蔡徐坤急喘了口气，他清楚年龄最小的Justin，在床上却是最为强势又毫无顾忌的。此刻范丞丞已经完全褪下了他的内裤，埋头在人胯间将整个阳具顶端都含进嘴里。熟悉的黄明昊的味道一直在鼻尖萦绕，蔡徐坤却涨红了脸迟迟不敢张口，生怕牙关一松就泄出淫荡呻吟来。

黄明昊却已经不耐烦了，拿沁出了些透明液体的顶端又蹭了蹭蔡徐坤的唇，留下道淫靡水痕来，直让他埋头憋得双眼发红。

“正正哥，帮我。”

朱正廷轻笑着爬上床，手指掐上蔡徐坤双颊硬生生让他张开了嘴，黄明昊也没跟他客气，挺动腰身直直把硕大龟头撞进蔡徐坤嘴里，跟着便是将青筋暴起的柱身缓缓往里送着。蔡徐坤难受地直接被逼出了眼泪，被动承受一切，没有丝毫抗拒的手段，连呼吸都快被剥夺了。

黄明昊被身下人狭窄温热的口腔紧紧包裹着，仰头发出声满足的叹息，强忍着在他嘴里抽插的欲望，挺动着腰身缓慢画圈，出声命令蔡徐坤。

“乖，用舌头。”

蔡徐坤放弃般闭上双眼，生理性的泪水不住往外渗着，听话地拿舌叶去抚慰口中的硬热物件。朱正廷已经起身，两枚连接着细长电线的小巧乳夹被他轻扣在了蔡徐坤那蹂躏得殷红的乳头上，朱正廷满意地看着自己的作品，屈指按下开关。

“…呜…呜呜！”

电力不强却刺激感十足的细小电流蹿过蔡徐坤极为敏感的乳尖，顿时整个胸腹尽数酥麻了，强烈的奇异快感瞬间遍布全身。蔡徐坤嘴里还含着黄明昊的性器，就那么颤抖呜咽着射在了范丞丞的嘴里。

“…咳，你。”范丞丞急急忙忙退开身，偏头将嘴里的白浊吐出，有些恼怒抬头看着表情愉悦的朱正廷。“能不能提前说一声？”

“你不喜欢？”朱正廷扬了扬眉反问。

范丞丞没再说话，又将注意力放回眼前诱人的身体，刚刚溢出的点点精液有些滴落到白皙的腿根上边，范丞丞抬起蔡徐坤一条腿放在自己臂弯，拿手指刮了些浊液尽数涂抹到露出的穴口之上。

朱正廷刚刚塞入的润滑膏已经被直肠的温度化尽了，粉红色的液体渗了点出来，范丞丞眼神微暗，毫不费力将两根手指插了进去，顺势揉捏着他柔软囊袋。蔡徐坤大腿肌肉一紧，被开发过的身体已经能第一时间觉察出快感，不由得呜咽声更大了些。

黄明昊已经快将铃口送到蔡徐坤嗓眼，愈发狭窄的挤压感让他爽得发疯，蔡徐坤每发出个音节口腔便收缩一次，黄明昊终于抵挡不住欲望将性器整根拔出，开始在人口中大开大合抽送起来。

蔡徐坤被全身侵犯地耻辱感和无法控制的快感逼得崩溃，眼泪不止歇地滚落着，小腹肌肉绷得生疼，感觉自己下一秒就将被欲火炙烤着死去。朱正廷俯身过来吻着蔡徐坤眼角的泪珠，捏上他手腕向自己轻轻带动着，埋头贴在人耳廓轻声诱哄。

“来，握住它。”

蔡徐坤几乎是没有意识地照他话去做了，柔嫩的掌心被炽热肉棒灼烧着。朱正廷漂亮的眼睛微眯，圣洁脸蛋被欲望染得邪恶又性感，他握着蔡徐坤手在自己身下缓缓动作着，画面淫猥得令人难以置信。

范丞丞已经忍耐不住了，又潦草扩张了几下便站起身来，将蔡徐坤细长笔直的腿圈在自己身侧，伸手扯来了个枕头塞进他腰下，把人微微垫高了些。即便是这种时候，范丞丞也不忘替蔡徐坤着想。

范丞丞屈膝跪上柔软床面，扶着他腰肢将已经憋屈得过久的阳具插进令他食髓知味，并且思念已久的美妙小穴。蔡徐坤浑身一颤，刚刚低下去的呻吟重新高昂起来，下一秒又被黄明昊插得支离破碎。蔡徐坤被刺激地瞬间便收紧了肉道，范丞丞闷哼出声一掌拍上他臀肉，恼怒着暗骂一句。

“靠，夹什么夹，骚。”

范丞丞发泄般在他身下肆虐着，蔡徐坤被他大力的撞击搞得几乎失神，牙齿不小心就磕到了黄明昊。黄明昊倒吸口气将性器狠狠递进他喉间，蔡徐坤被窒住了呼吸，不禁挣扎起来拿舌尖徒劳推拒着。黄明昊被他无意识弄得呻吟一声抽出了性器，喘息着将精液尽数射在了蔡徐坤精致漂亮的脸蛋上。

蔡徐坤的呻吟再也无处掩藏，一声高过一声的哭叫将整个房间都填满了。

黄明昊拿手抚慰着自己仍然没有软下去的性器，垂头看向被白浊沾染着的淫荡面孔，恶劣地咧开嘴角。

这回不会再轻易放过他了。

他们要玩够本。

END.


End file.
